Julio 23
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Sus Amigos Le Quisieron Hacer Una Fiesta Sorpresa Por Su Cumpleaños. Lo Que No Esperaban Es Que Ellos, Precisamente, Fueran Los Que Terminarían Sorprendidos


**.**

**Julio 23 **

Sus Amigos Le Quisieron Hacer Una Fiesta Sorpresa

Por Su Cumpleaños. Lo Que No Esperaban Es

Que Ellos, Precisamente, Fueran Los

Que Terminarían Sorprendidos.

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecerán A Continuación Pertenecen A M.K._

**Capítulo Único: **

-¡Oye, Teme!-

Escuchó el mote solo para rodar los ojos, no sabia por que su madre siempre lo dejaba a dentro de su casa, si ella sabía que el rubio a quien tenía como compañero solo tenía una misión en la vida, y era molestarlo hasta que no pudiera mas.

-No estoy de humor, dobe.-dijo el chico, mientras tomaba una toalla nueva del armario del pasillo.-Dime que carajo quieres de una buena vez.-

-¡Sasuke!-al escuchar el tono de su madre supo que se había metido en problemas gracias a su lengua.

-Maldición..-murmuró por debajo de su aliento.

-Uchiha Sasuke, no te críe para que hablaras de esa manera.- al final del pasillo la figura de su madre apareció con una mirada que a cualquiera le daría miedo. Incluso el tuvo que pasar saliva por su garganta.

-Lo siento, kaa-san.- bajó la mirada. Era increíble, a penas cumplía los veintiuno y seguía siendo regañado como un niño de cinco. Vio como su madre se alejaba como si nada hubiese pasado. -¡Avanza!- le apresuro al rubio a decir lo que tenía que decir para poder seguir con su rutina en paz.

-Es tu cumpleaños, así que se me ocurrió celebrarlo.-

-De ninguna manera.-fue lo que dijo, mientras avanzaba para poder llegar pronto al cuarto del baño, y así por unos minutos deshacerse del rubio.

-¡Sabía que dirías eso!- lo señaló con el dedo índice.

-Entonces no te hubieses molestado en preguntarme.- le dijo estipulando lo obvio.

-Deberías celebrarlo, a Itachi-nii le hubiese gustado que organizara un 'Party' ya que cumpliste tu mayoría de edad.- le sonrió de esa manera tan característica de él.

-No le llames nii-san a mi hermano, tarado.- le dijo con un ápice de celos. Su hermano mayor era lo mas importante para él, sin duda ese era uno de los motivos por lo cuál no había querido celebrar el tan sonado cumpleaños, su hermano no estaba allí para poder festejar. Aunque a decir verdad, nunca alguna fiesta lo había emocionado, no era lo suyo. Ser un antisocial era su marca distintiva.

¿Dónde a él le gustaba pasar su cumpleaños?

En el campo de entrenamiento, le gustaba entrenar y hacer todo lo posible para explotar sus habilidades. Aunque todo eso había cambiado, junto con su crecimiento como _shinobi_, también había experimentado las tan 'revolucionarias hormonas', y no, no era por que había descubierto la ventana del sexo. No aun, sino lo que venía antes de eso. Ya había experimentado la _atracción_.

Cada mañana, desde hace unas semanas, pasaba por el camino largo para llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento. Le gustaba pasar por cierta residencia donde había una chica que le parecía de lo mas extraña, pero había descubierto que eso le entretenía. La manera en que reaccionaba en su presencia le era de lo mas raro e inusual. Sin embargo, las tomaron un giro interesante cuando estaban en el río Naka, y descubrió la tímida heredera tenía la costumbre de bañarse de noche debajo del puente. Cuando descubrió aquello supo que la manera en como la rodeaba con la mirada tenía que significar algo más. Desde entonces esperaba cualquier oportunidad para poder encontrársela, y a veces lo lograba, pero no de la manera en que el quería.

Llámenlo pervertido, pero el sabía que él sabía que solo mantenía sus intereses claro. Sin embargo, no podría ir a pasar a ver Hyüga Hinata si el Uzumaki seguía molestándole con lo mismo. ¿Era tan difícil el entender que no quería una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Sakura-chan esta planeando una fiesta.-le dijo.-Por lo menos, se un caballero una vez en tu vida y ve.- dijo su hiperactivo compañero.

-Pierden tiempo ambos...-comenzó.-No quiero estar en una fiesta con globos y esas cosas ridículas.- no entendía como ser tanto tiempo compañeros y aun ellos no sabían que no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas.

Y eso que casi se arrepentía de haber dejado el _Team Seven _para ser parte del escuadrón de la Policía.

-¿Ni siquiera te emociona la idea de que ya tienes la edad para entrar al bar y beber?- le dijo Naruto con un ápice de esperanza.

-No sigas dobe, si hacen una fiesta se quedaran con las ganas de celebrar.-eso era todo lo que había terminado de decir antes de meterse en definitivo al baño.

Naruto estuvo triste por unos cuantos segundos antes de que escuchara como Mikoto Uchiha le llamara.

-¿Has desayunado?-le preguntó de manera amable.

Fue entonces que algo que ocurría cada cierto tiempo de manera milagrosa se presentó, a Uzumaki Naruto el rubio mas hiperactivo de la villa de Konoha se le prendió el bombillo.

-Neh..Mikoto-san.- dijo el rubio empezando de manera dubitativa.

La matriarca escuchó como el chico le hablaba de su idea sobre mover la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo menor se mudara a su casa, y mas aun después de escuchar a su hijo abandonar los planes que sus ex compañeros le hacían con motivo de su cumpleaños.

* * *

Hinata veía curiosa al grupo que estaba en su campo de entrenamiento. Casualmente por que no eran el equipo ocho. Sino el siete y el diez. Se acercó de manera sigilosa. Lo más que podía escuchar era las palabras del rubio diciendo que sí a todo lo que Sakura decía. Decidió acercarse para así poder saber cual era el propósito de esa reunión.

-Hinata.- sin embargo, antes de que ella diera dos pasos. Ino Yamanaka la llamaba. Haciendo que todos los demás voltearan a verla.

Ella al ser el centro de atención se puso tímida, pronunció un callado saludo mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia ellos.

-¡Hinata-chan!- el rubio llamo.-Hola.- dijo.-Se que no es nuestro campo, pero vinimos aquí para poder planear algo sin que el teme se entere.- terminó con su usual sonrisa zorruna.

_'¿Uchiha-san?' _

¿Que tenía que ver Uchiha Sasuke con la reunión?

Tal como el libro abierto que era todos se dieron cuenta que la chica estaba mas confundida después de la explicación del rubio.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke..- procedió Sakura a hablarle explicando la situación.

-Y queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa con tal motivo.- le termino de decir la Yamanaka.-Por su puesto fue idea mía.-comento ella sin ápice de humildad.

-No le va a gustar lo que ustedes están haciendo.-comentó Shikamaru con un bostezo. Recostado sobre el césped como si fuera la cama mas cómoda del mundo. Por esa razón no había notado su presencia.

-Nos estamos tomando un riesgo.-dijo Sakura importándole poco o nada lo que tenía que decir el Nara.

-¿Por que eres tan pesimista?- le cuestionó Ino mientras suspiraba como si se avergonzara de él y su actitud.

-No soy pesimista, estoy diciendo las cosas como son.- termino por decir cerrando los ojos.

-La fiesta será en casa del teme.- comentó Naruto.-¡Tienes que ir!- se dirigió a Hinata.

-Claro.-titubeó ella. Nunca había tenido una amistad con Uchiha Sasuke. Ella lo consideraba un conocido, estudiaron juntos, una que otra vez se había visto en alguna actividad o festival, incluso llegaron a intercambiar saludos. Pero eso era todo, mas sin embargo, no podía dejar su amabilidad y no asistir a la fiesta quela habían invitado.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- pregunto ella.

-Creo que no.-dijo Sakura.-Solo avísales a Kiba y Shino.-

Ella contestó de manera afirmativa.

-Mikoto-san se encargará del pastel, Chouji traerá la comida...-señalo a su compañero que afirmaba aun comiendo alguna golosina.

-No creo que sea buena idea que Chouji lleve la comida.-

-¿Por que no?- preguntó la Haruno.

-Se la puede comer en el camino.- habló de su mente el Uzumaki, ganándose que Sakura se enojara por su poco tacto y a consecuencia de eso se ganara un golpe.

Hinata cerró uno de sus ojos al ver como la pelirrosa le había dado al rubio, sin duda debía de quererla mucho para soportar ese tipo de maltratos.

-Como decía.-prosiguió Sakura. Ignorando el hecho de que Naruto estaba aun sobándose el lugar afectado.-Ino te encargaras de la decoración...- le instruyó.- Shikamaru...-

-A mí no me incluyan en esto.- con el brazo encima de su vista protestó. Aunque, cuando Ino lo alzó por las solapas de la ropa sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de su compañera.

-Por hoy vas a dejar de ser un sucio vago y aportaras en algo. ¡Entendiste, Nara!- le gritó como ultimo.

-Esta bien.-contesto sin ánimos el estratega.-Llevare papel higiénico.- dijo.

Todos los miraron con una expresión extraña, ¿Qué tenía que ver el papel higiénico con todo el asunto de una fiesta?

-Me dijeron que aportara en algo.- alzó las manos en su defensa.

-Nara.- llamó el apellido de manera peligrosa.

Shikamaru rodeo sus ojos irritado.-Esta bien, mujer. Traeré servilletas.-

-Mucho mejor.- murmuro la Yamanaka. Soltando al chico sin la delicadeza de una chica.

-Mujeres Problemáticas...- murmuro sin mas, parándose para poder irse. Se había levantado temprano por culpa de esa reunión malgastando sus valiosos minutos de sueño.

-Él vendrá.-aseguró sin mas la rubia.-¿Verdad,Chouji?- cuando miró hacia un lado su otro compañero se había ido, seguramente para seguir a su compañero. Quedando ella como única representación del equipo diez. Rio de manera nerviosa.-Vendrán.- les dijo.-Hinata, si quieres después de avisarle a tu equipo, me puedes ayudar con las decoraciones.-

Ella solo asintió.

-Perfecto..-dijo Sakura.-Entonces yo pasaré por la casa de Sasuke para ayudar a Mikoto-san con el pastel.- habló.

-¿Tú?- Naruto le preguntó.-Pero, Sakura-chan no es muy buena en la cocina.-

-Naruto..-habló peligrosamente.

-Él tiene razón, Sakura. -interrumpió Ino.-No dejes de mas el pastel en el horno si no quieres perder puntos con la suegra.- bromeó.

-Muy graciosa.- le dijo sarcástica.-Naruto tú ve a distraer a Sasuke hasta las cinco.-dijo ella.-Él no puede saber nada al respecto.-

-¿A Naruto?- preguntó la rubia.-Bien podría hacerlo yo.-

-Tú tienes las decoraciones.-le recordó Sakura.-Además, a Sasuke-kun no le agradas que seas tan chillona.-

-Solo por que eres su compañera de grupo no quiere decir que te vea de manera especial.- le atacó.-Además a Naruto se le puede escapar lo de la fiesta, con lo hiperactivo que es, se emociona y entonces si que lo hecha todo a perder.-

-Entonces, ¿cual es tu plan genio?-le preguntó con sarcasmo la Haruno.

-¿Por que no va Hinata?-ofreció la Yamanaka.

Nadie en ese lugar se dio cuenta de la manera en que los ojos perlados de la Hyüga se abrieron. ¿Ella? ¿Distrayendo a Sasuke? Que se supone que le dijera si el la hacía sentir insegura, y rara. La manera en que el la miraba con esos fuertes ojos negros la dominaba y la hacía sentirse nerviosa y también de otras manera que ni siquiera podía pensar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Ino haciéndole aquello. Aunque no la podía culpar, ella no le había dicho a nadie de su asunto con Sasuke Uchiha. Y no era que pasaba algo, era complicado. Todas las mañanas que salía con su nii-san o su hermana menor. Allí estaba el menor de la familia Uchiha como si la estuviera esperando, la miraba directamente como por unos minutos y de un momento a otro desaparecía.

Era extraño, pero eso no le daba temor, mas bien la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa por que quería que fuera la mañana siguiente para tener la oportunidad de verlo por esos minutos del día. A veces se sentía un poco decaída cuando no lo podía ver, como esa mañana. Y ahora tenía que distraerlo de alguna manera para no arruinar la fiesta sorpresa que sus amigos harían.

-Ellos no son amigos.-le hizo saber la voz de el Haruno a los presentes. Lo cual era una afirmación bastante acertada.-Además, Sasuke-kun no es tonto, sabrá que algo trama y quizás la pobre caiga en un genjutsu y así él sabría todo.-

Una de las cosas que Hinata admiraba de Haruno Sakura, además de su talento en nin-jutsu médico, era en su suspicacia a la hora de anticipar el futuro de ciertas cosas. Es probable que ella tuviese razón y podría ser víctima del famoso Sharingan. Mas sin embargo, ella, ni nadie, sabía de los encuentros que tenía con el hijo menor del Capitán del Escuadrón de la Policía de Konoha.

Se moriría de vergüenza...

-Yo..-sin embargo, con tal de ayudar a sus amigos con la fiesta, seguro que no le dolería soportar sus nervios por unas horas al pasar tiempo con el Uchiha.-Puedo ir.-

-¡Hinata-chan!- el nombre fue pronunciado con entusiasmo.-No es necesario, tratar con el Teme no es fácil..-

-¡No la asustes!-recibió un coscorrón, pero no de Sakura como siempre era de esperarse, sino de Ino.-Esta es tu oportunidad de traer todos los Ramen instantáneos que quieras a la fiesta de Sasuke-kun.- cambió su expresión con el ceño fruncido a una sonrisa amable hacia la chica de cabello azulino.-Ya sabes la fiesta esta como a las cinco, son apenas las una.-miró la posición del sol para deducir que esa era la hora.-Tienes cuatro horas para pasar el resto de la tarde con Sasuke-kun.- le guiño un ojo de manera pícara.-Te tengo envidia, una tarde entera con Sasuke.-ella vio de manera incomoda como los ojos azules de Ino se volvieron soñadores.

-Hai.-dijo Hinata.-Haré lo posible para entretener a Uchiha-san-sonrió un poco de determinación.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- le animó la rubia.

-Ino, no creo que sea buena idea.-trató de hablar Sakura, pero ya Ino estaba empujando a Hinata para ir al campo del equipo siete donde, lo mas seguro, Sasuke aun seguía entrenando.

-¡Suerte Hinata-chan!-la mano del rubio mas hiperactivo de Konoha se movió de lado a lado de manera frecuente.

La única que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión era Sakura, miraba tras la espalda de la chica con algo de desconfianza no le agradaba el que ella tuviera que pasar tiempo con Sasuke y no ella. ¿Tan egoísta era con sus sentimientos al grado de sentir esa inseguridad?

-No pongas esa cara, frentona.-dijo la rubia al notar la manera en que los ojos verdes seguían la silueta de Hinata.-Recuerda que vas a pasar tiempo con Mikoto-san, quizas y si tienes suerte te enseña fotos de Sasuke-kun en pañales.- le trató de animar un poco.

Sabía que su mejor amiga estaba ciegamente enamorada del pelinegro misterioso, al igual que ella, pero a diferencia de Sakura ella había desistido hace tiempo. Sasuke Uchiha era su amor platónico, y eso no cambiaría. Pero, no era como su amiga. Aunque no entendía el por que Sakura miraba de esa manera a Hinata como si fuera una amenaza. No quiso indagar en ello, puesto que seguro estaría luchando contra sus propias inseguridades. Lo sabía siempre pasaba cuando había una chica cerca de Sasuke. Actuaba de esa manera.

-¡Ven Naruto!-dijo la rubia, halando al Uzumaki por la chaqueta.-Tienes que ayudarme a cargar todo lo que necesito para la fiesta...-

Sakura solo pudo escuchar como su compañero se quejaba mientras decía que el no era sirviente de nadie; ella, se quedó sola por unos segundos. Tenía que ser mas paciente y menos insegura, sacudió su cabeza mientras se dirigía al camino mas rápido para ir hacia la residencia Uchiha.

* * *

Se había posicionado en un punto ciego en aquel campo, vio alrededor de diez minutos como el Uchiha entrenaba son detenerse. Estaba buscando la manera de acercarse, pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso se alejaba dos. Solo estaba a unos poco metros de distancia y ya estaba que le temblaban las manos. Sin embargo, aquello se tranquilizó cuando volvió a mirar al campo y la persona a quien trataba de dirigirse había desaparecido.

Ella extrañada se acercó alejándose de su posición, tratando de dar con el paradero de quien debería de estar vigilando. Justo cuando iba a activar el Byakugan, unas ramas se movieron asustándola, la manera en como crujían de manera silenciosa en la altura de los arboles la hicieron ponerse en alerta y al mismo tiempo insegura.

De la nada se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke muy de cerca, tanto que su primera reacción fue ponerse roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Me espiabas, Hyüga?- le pregunto con los brazos cruzados observando divertido como el rostro pálido de la chica podía pasar muchas tonalidades de rojo.

-Yo..-trató de hablar la chica, pero al ver como el chico se acercaba un paso hacia ella cerro la boca de golpe.

Los ojos negros estaban fijos en ella.-No tienes tu ropa normal.-observó.-¿Viniste acá para seducirme?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Nuevamente la chica había reaccionado sonrojada. En efecto ella estaba con unos de sus vestidos de verano, el que ella portaba ahora era azul turquesa. En opinión de Sasuke le quedaba bien; este ultimo quiso reír cuando vio como ella balbuceaba cosas incoherentes. Tendría que haber una razón para que ella lo buscara, lo complacía que ella estuviera allí. Su ego había crecido de una manera considerable, él mismo era consciente de la sonrisa ladina que mostraba. Pero, su curiosidad iba a más...

-¿Que haces aquí, Hyüga?- tan directo como siempre que preguntaba, esperaba una respuesta de la misma índole. Y esta es con mas urgencia, nunca había tratado tan directamente con la Hyüga, así que le intrigaba saber cual era la razón de que ella se hallara allí.

¿Qué ella diría al respecto? No podía dejar que el supiera, a ninguna costa, de la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí. Sus amigos le habían confiado aquello como una pequeña misión, una de suma importancia. Sin duda alguna, estaba en una encrucijada, por que ella no sabía mentir. No se le daba bien, y por la manera en que ella tembalaba sabía que cualquier mentira que saliera de su boca era muy probable que Sasuke no le creyera. Así que, ¿Qué tenía que decirle entonces?

-Uchiha-san...-le habló de manera nerviosa.-¿Por que...-estaba titubeando, y Sasuke trataba de no zarandearla para sacarle las palabras. La paciencia no era su mayor atributo.-..siempre esta frente a mi casa casi todas las mañanas?- terminó la pregunta silenciosamente.

¿Había ido allí solo para eso? Solo para preguntarle aquello. Para que negarlo, estaba un poco decepcionado. Aunque las ideas se las había hecho él. Ella era muy inocente para buscarlo con otras intenciones, aunque ya no tartamudeaba como recordaba él cuando ella era niña, tenía ese aire de pureza.

-La vía es publica, ¿Sabes?-le dijo medio tosco, el siendo consciente de ello. Él aun en un estado de embriaguez no admitiría que veía a Hinata todas las mañanas para observarla, antes muerto que aceptar que la rara de la familia Hyüga le atraía en cierto modo que él mismo ni lograba entender.

-Tiene razón, Uchiha-san.- dijo ella moviendo los ojos de manera nerviosa. Quizás ella había imaginado algunas cosas, era obvio que desde su sector a los campos el camino era mas ligero. Se sintió un poco avergonzada de ello.-Lo siento.- se disculpó de manera humilde.

Sasuke se sintió incomodo al escucharla disculparse, por que era innecesario el que debería hacerlo era él, por que había tomando un extraño habito en vigilarla desde la mañana, lo cual no estaba dispuesto a admitir. No quería que alguien supiera que esa chica le atraía de cierta forma que él no lograba entender.

Chasqueó la lengua.-Como sea.- murmuró. Estaba a punto de retirarse, miró de reojo a la chica que estaba quieta mirando al lado contrario de él con un rosado en sus mejillas. Se estaba extralimitando con algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro.

-A Uchiha-san...¿Le gusta los dangos?- escuchó como ella le preguntó de manera callada y pudo notar un poco de ansiedad en su voz.

Se volteó totalmente para poder ver a la chica, quien aun no lo miraba. Mas sin embargo el rosa de sus mejillas se habían esparcido hacia sus delicadas orejas. Notó de manera perceptible como sus dedos jugaban entre ellos en un gesto nervioso. Seguro se había vestido de valor para poder preguntarle aquello.

La expresión sombría de él fue, nuevamente, remplazada por la sonrisa ladina y un tanto soberbia.-¿Me estas invitando a salir?- se vio recompensando cuando ella bajó la mirada apenada. -¿Por que debería aceptar tu invitación?- le pregunto nuevamente.

Escuchó como ella le decía que no tenía que ser tan arrogante, y que le diera una respuesta directa. Claro, todo con tacto. Propio de una dama. Sasuke a cambio se quedó atónito, ¿Quién diría que detrás de ese lindo rostro angelical se encontraba una chica con agallas?

Alzó una ceja, pero sonrió un poco mas. Complacido.-No me gustan los dulces.- le informó.-Un consejo Hyüga, si vas a invitar a alguien a salir por lo menos ten en cuenta sus gustos.- le dio la espalda para dirigirse al campo a recoger sus cosas, dejando a una confundida Hinata. ¿Qué pasaba con todo aquello?

-Me gustan los onigiris.-dijo el chico, aun de espaldas.-Creo que puedes invitarme unos.- le dejó la indirecta al aire. Sonrió abiertamente cuando escuchó una respuesta afirmativa.

Con eso en dicho, la chica y él caminaron hacia mas al centro de la ciudad sumergiéndose en un silencio que Sasuke encontró reconfortante. Además, de que le daba la oportunidad de visualizar bien a la chica que estaba de su lado. No era una belleza, pero era linda. Lo aceptaba con esos ojos expresivos, esa boca roja que se le antojaba tentadora, y mas aun la manera en que ella era.

-Eres rara.- le dijo de pronto; su ojos hacia el frente, aunque mirando de reojo cualquier reacción en ella.

-¿Eso le desagrada?- preguntó ella de manera callada.

-No.- dijo con honestidad.

Con eso siguieron su camino, cada cual tranquilo a su manera. El único sonido entre ellos era como Sasuke se hidrataba de su cantimplora.

* * *

Habían pasado la tarde juntos, a pesar de que las personas le miraban de manera raro. Todos sabían que los Hyüga's y Uchiha's no eran un clan con muchos lazos de amistad, se respetaban. Pero eso no significaba que siempre se llevasen bien. Pero ellos como miembros principales de las familias de sus respectivos clan, no les importaba mucho ese hecho. Habían ido a comer los onigiris que ella le había prometido a Sasuke. Ambos comieron en silencio, a veces se miraban con poco de animosidad. Hablaban lo necesario, y él pudo encontrar cosas interesantes acerca de ella. Era mucho mas linda cuando sonreía. Era amable con todos, sin ningún de tipo de parcialidad. La manera en que comía era rectada, todos sus gestos eran elegantes. Además de que era buena conversadora a pesar de que ellos no eran de tener cosas en común.

Fue bueno descubrir que a pesar de que ella tenía un cuerpo creado para volver pervertido hasta el más santo de los monjes, su gracia, sus modales y sus sentimientos fueran incluso mas interesantes. Descubrió que le gustaba las armas, sobretodo las espadas. Luego le había explicado que una amiga. Tenten Amma; le había enseñado su colección, de la cual había quedado fascinada. Tenía el deseo de aprender, mas sin embargo, no podía por que las técnicas de pelea del Clan Hyüga debían quedarse intactas. Nada podía alterar aquello que era tan sagrado.

Fue por eso que se halló a si mismo ofreciéndole la oportunidad de que viera las Katanas que tenía en su casa. Cuando le planteó la idea, ella se sonrojó mientras que le mencionaba que no era buena idea. A lo cual, él no vio nada de malo. Al final la pudo convencer con el valioso método de que si no lo hacía el mismo se encargaría de arrastrarla. El sonrojo le confirmó que no iba a ser necesario, y ahora se encontraban de camino al distrito Uchiha. No le hubiese parecido malo cargarla, total no se veía que pesara mucho.

Cerca de las cuatro y cuarenta y dos. La lluvia sobre Konoha se desató, a veces Julio podía ser un mes de lluvias, a veces de tormentas. Todo depende que tan bipolar pudiera ser el clima durante esa temporada. Así que sin mas remedios ambos chicos tuvieron que correr lo que quedaba de camino hacia la casa de Sasuke. Cuando llegaron al balcón seguro de lo que parecía ser la mansión Uchiha, este tenía un techo amplio lo cuál era suficiente para poder darles el refugio de la lluvia.

Sasuke aseguraba que los demás debían de estar en sus casas resguardándose de la lluvia, la suya estaba de los mas desierta daba la sensación de que ellos eran lo únicos solos en aquel sitio.

Hinata aún hiperventilaba por el esfuerzo de haber corrido.-¿Que hora que es?-preguntó.

-Supongo que serán las cinco.-contesto Sasuke sin darle importancia alguna.-¿Tenías algo que hacer?- le pregunto él, si ese era el caso entonces estaría totalmente retrasada y no tendría tiempo para poder compartir ese día.

Vio como ella negó suavemente, algunas gotas se soltaron de las hebras de su cabello mojado al hacer ese movimiento. Le pareció adorable. -¿Y usted?- pregunto ella.

-No me trates de ustedes, solo por que soy mayor de edad no significa que este viejo.-le dijo él.-Llámame Sasuke.-le ordenó prácticamente.

-Sasuke-kun...-dijo ella.

Él chico hizo una mueca de asco, así le decían sus fans, las cuales detestaba a muerte. Si tuviera los ojos de Itachi, hace tiempo que las hubiera quemado a todas con el _Amaterasu. _Pero, no todos los sueños se podían hacer realidad. Lamentablemente, ese único en particular estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Solo di, Sasuke.-le instó nuevamente.

Ella estaba nerviosa, la cercanía del chico le afectaba, y al parecer él lo notaba. Allí estaba nuevamente, nerviosa. Eso le causaba él, además de que tenía algo que la atraía hacia él. Era algo extraño que le daba miedo seguir siquiera indagadando para descubrir lo que sea que fuera. Por otro lado, Sasuke la miraba. Observaba hasta el más minimo detalle. La manera en como sus cejas se movían de manera nerviosa al igual que sus labios. Aquello se lo podía acreditar al frío que hacía en aquello momentos gracias al clima. También era consciente de que a sus ojos ella se veía hermosa. Con toda la ropa mojada, el flequillo pegado sobre su frente...

Allí justo en ese momento, si le preguntaran, diría con certeza que 'sí, se sentía atraído por esa chica' por la retraída y callada Hinata Hyüga.

Se había olvidado por completo de la razón que los había hecho llegar allí con ella, lo mismo había pasado con la forma en que ellos se encontraban tan cerca. Pero al ella pronunciar su nombre, sin ningún tipo de honorifico supo que se había perdido en ello.

La tomó del rostro con brusquedad y la besó. Él no era alguien gentil, o de palabras lindas. Así que todo el _'cliché'_ del romanticismo no caía en su manera der ser. Ella estaba sorprendida, es cierto que tenía una conexión con él; y que sentía algún tipo de atracción, la cuál se intensificó con el beso. Pero sin duda eso último no se lo esperó jamás. Sin embargo se empezó a acostumbrar cuando las manos del chico, bajaron rápidamente, rozando la tela de su vestido, hacía la cintura de ella. Y con esa misma rapidez la apegó más hacía él. Justo en ese momento fue que ella se aferró a la camisa de él.

Sentía sus labios casi hinchados por la presión que el ejercía sobre ella, pero a ninguno les importó aquello. Ya que seguía con certeza, concentrado en lo suyo. La ropa mojada de ellos ya no importaba, pues el calor que crecía entre ellos le hacían olvidarla de todo. Sus lenguas se encontraban, y a pesar de que ella misma era consciente del posible sonrojo de sus mejillas, solo tomó un respiro antes de que nuevamente besara a Sasuke.

Si el primer beso había sido intenso, el segundo prometía serlo más. Nuevamente el Uchiha tomó el control de la situación. Bajó hacía sus muslos, y sacando la tela que caía libremente sobre ellos, llegó a tocar esa piel, sus manos escaparon hacia la área de atrás de ellos, justo al tiempo que su lengua se mezclaba con la aterciopelada de ella. Su libido crecía de manera peligrosa. Todos le decían que ser hombre se sucumbía a los primeros encantos de unos ojos bonitos. Sin embargo, eso no pasaba con él hasta ahora. Con certeza podía decir que Hinata Hyüga era una chica extraña, con cara de niña y cuerpo de infarto. Que al tocar le hacía olvidar, como si fuera algún tipo de hechizo.

La tomó por los muslos, alzándola de tal manera que ella estaba obligada a rodear la cintura masculina con sus torneadas piernas. Estuvieron mas cerca, y ella suspiró cuando el le mordió el cuello de manera sutil. Agarrada a sus ropa, sin importarle si estaban húmedas. Pareciera que ellos se olvidaron de todo, y la cosa entre ellos estaba tomando tintes peligrosos. No eran ruidosos, las sensaciones que cada cual tenía crecían a medida que se daban mas caricias. Sasuke estaba tan pendiente a ella, y lo mismo le pasaba a ella. Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa sin notar nada. Total, él sabía que su madre siempre estaba de compras a esa hora; Hinata por otro lado no recordaba nada, su mente no estaba procesando mucho en esos instantes, ni siquiera de acordaba de la fiesta...

-¡Sorpresa!-

Aquella repentina reacción hizo que ellos se separaran abruptamente. Solo para encontrarse con que eran el centro de atención. Todos sus conocidos, familiares de él, amistades, compañeros de grupos los miraban con diferentes expresiones en el rostro. Como pudieron Sasuke dejó ir a una nerviosa y sonrojada Hinata. Las ropas de ambos estaban mojadas y estrujadas, eso ultimo si que no había sido culpa de la lluvia.

Ambos compartían un sonrojo y la sala estaba incómodamente callada. Sasuke pensó rápidamente que todo era gracias a Sakura y Naruto después de que había dicho claramente que no quería ningún tipo de celebración. Y dedujo que una Fiesta Sorpresa era la razón por la que todos estaban reunidos. Hasta pudo ver a Itachi con una expresión nunca antes vista en él...¡Pero como iba a saber!

Miró de reojo a la chica de al lado, esta no sabía mantener la calma como él. Era obvio que no le agradaba la atención a pesar de que nadie aún había mencionado algo al respecto. No quería mirar a su madre, a pesar que los ojos de ella insistían en buscarlos.

Shusui se acercó con una sonrisa que ya el conocía.-Sabía que algo de mí estaba en ti.- con eso en dicho lo abrazó tal padre al ver a su hijo prodigo después de tanto tiempo. Muestra de afecto que Sasuke no respondió por que lo hizo sentir muy irritado, consigo mismo y con todos. Miro por segundo a cada persona. Naruto tenía un sonrojo y un hilito de sangre bajando se su nariz. Era un pervertido a mas no poder, Sakura estaba en shock, al igual que la chica Yamanaka. El palillo que siempre estaba en la boca del Nara habia desaparecido. Y Chouji había dejado de comer, a Aburame se le podían notar sus ojos oscuros ya que las gafas que siempre tenían se habían escurrido por el puente de su nariz. Kiba estaba hecha una furia, y estaba siendo aguantado por Shino tan pronto iba a dar un paso a su dirección.

No quiso mirar más, Shisui estaba con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Pero el darle un golpe seria agravar un poco más las cosas.

-Si te hubiera visto primero...-suspiro el primo mayor de Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia la Hyüga.-Eres linda.-dijo.-Si hubiera visto esas curvas primero, créeme que tela hubiera robado.- le guiño un ojo con coquetería.

Y aquello fue el detonante para que Hinata Hyüga se desmayara.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola!

Es la primera vez que hago un Fic en honor al cumpleaños de Sasuke. y mas aun por que lo termine a tiempo. Lo iba a publicar mas temprano, pero mis padres me desconectaron el Internet. U_U Pero ni modo familia es familia.

¡Espero Que Haya Sido De Su Agrado!

En serio fue un honor para mí el hacerlo. Lamento el publicarlo tan tarde. :/

Si hay lectores de mis otros Fic

_'Construyendo Nuestro Felices Por Siempre' & 'I Could Have Been Yours' _

Nuevamente les agradezco lo amorosos que son conmigo. A los demás lo invito a pasar si así lo desean.

De la misma manera si desean comentar, saben del recuadro de allá abajo. Les contestaré con mucho gusto. Tanto a los que tienen cuenta como a los anónimos, estos últimos les contestare en la actualización de mi Fic 'I Could Have Been Yours'

Aunque claro el simple hecho de que ustedes lean, me regocija en el corazón.

Saben que mi debilidad son ustedes. ¡Los Amo!

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
